Completamente enamorados
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Kojiro Hyuga, después de muchos años, ha tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver a Maki Akamine, la chica que ocupa sus pensamientos a cada momento, y tendrán al fin la oportunidad de poder demostrarse mutuamente cuánto se aman. Kojiro x Maki.


**Completamente Enamorados.**

Ninguno de los dos lo había planeado. Simple y sencillamente, ahí se encontraban: juntos, ardientes... Con un deseo casi irresistible de amarse...

Kojiro miraba fijamente los ojos oscuros de la chica japonesa. Nunca en su vida había conocido a nadie como ella... El solo estar cerca de ella hacía que todo se le borrara de la mente...

Maki no se cansaba de tomar la mano de él. Era cierto que el Tigre se afamaba por ser indiferente y frío, pero esa noche ella estaba conociendo una parte de él que nunca nadie más había visto...

Ninguno de los compañeros del equipo del Juventus se la creían. Por primera vez Kojiro Hyuga parecía estar realmente enamorado... Y de una dulce niña de tan solo 19 años. Pero la edad era lo que menos importaba... Importaba más el corazón...

Maki Akamine había llegado a las instalaciones de la Juventus, en Italia, después de haber tenido un encuentro con la selección femenil japonesa de softball contra la selección italiana, hacía apenas días antes. Maki había ido a las instalaciones de la Juventus en busca de su antiguo amor, Kojiro Hyuga, el único hombre que la había conseguido enamorar en serio en toda su vida. Kojiro apenas y podía creer que realmente Maki estuviera ahí, la chica que no abandonaba sus pensamientos desde el momento en que la conoció. Varios años antes, mientras Kojiro buscaba un nuevo disparo, había visto a Maki entrenar en un campo público de softball y fue su estilo de lanzar lo que le dio a Hyuga la inspiración que necesitaba, y poco a poco fue prendándose de esa muchacha de carácter férreo que escondía un corazón de oro. Así pues, el volver a ver a Maki, tanto tiempo después, y ahí en Italia, hacía que Kojiro se sintiera inexplicablemente feliz...

Sin embargo, Maki no iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo. Ella tendría que volver a Japón, su carrera como jugadora de softball iba en ascenso y debía seguir entrenando si quería seguir siendo la capitana de la selección femenil japonesa y llegar a las Olimpiadas, cosa que ponía tanto a Kojiro como a Maki muy tristes. Sin embargo, ambos decidieron no pensar en eso y dedicarse únicamente a pasarla bien juntos...

Te quiero, Kojiro.- le confesó ella, en cuanto se enteró de que su regreso estaba próximo.- No quería irme sin que lo supieras.

Maki.- murmuró Hyuga, llamándola por su nombre.- Yo... Es una tontería, es una locura... Pero yo también te quiero...

Kojiro y Maki se besaron bajo los suaves rayos del sol italiano.

Ambos pronto le dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos. Kojiro exploraba cada vez más en la suave y cálida piel de Maki... Y ella encontraba en el calor de sus músculos el alivio para su deseo...

Maki sentía que era maravilloso el ser acariciada por las manos de Kojiro, al tiempo que los labios masculinos recorrían lentamente su cuello y bajaban hasta su pecho, arrancándole a Maki suaves gemidos de placer.

Quiero hacerte mía.- murmuró Hyuga.- Quiero saber que siempre te tendré conmigo... Que siempre tendré una parte de ti...

Yo quisiera pertenecerte toda, Kojiro.- murmuro Maki, como respuesta.- Ámame.

Parecía una enfermedad. Parecía una especie de vino que era más potente y embriagante que cualquier otro que hubiesen probado... El deseo invadía las venas de ambos y los hacían el desear fundirse en uno solo...

Se había dado el momento. Se había dado la oportunidad... Ese atardecer fresco, bajo las copas de los árboles del parque... Estaban solos, rodeados por la naturaleza... Era el sitio perfecto. Hyuga poco a poco comenzó a desnudar a Maki, lentamente, suavemente, acariciando cada trozo de su piel desnuda para disfrutarla toda... Los dedos de Maki se esforzaban por arrancarle la ropa a Kojiro, cosa que en sí no era del todo difícil...

Kojiro comenzó a hacerlo suavemente con Maki. Ella gimió y se arqueó suavemente hacia atrás, disfrutando de todo el dolor y de todo el placer... Ella comprendió entonces que el placer del sexo podría ser tan intenso que lastimaba... Hyuga la hacía suya, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su espalda y su lengua bailaba con su cuerpo...

Maki abrió los ojos. Las estrellas ya titilaban sobre ellos. Ella vio la Luna reflejada en la espalda de Hyuga. Ella clavó sus uñas en la piel de él, tratando de contener los gritos que acudían a su boca, tratando de detener el placer que luchaba por estallar con todo su ser... Hyuga buscó la boca de Maki y la besó con intensidad. Ella no se controló más y llegó al éxtasis.

¡Kojiro!.- gritó ella, arqueándose con algo de violencia.

Y éste es solo el comienzo.- murmuró Hyuga, a su oído.

Maki notó que él aun estaba en su apogeo. Hyuga se sentó e hizo que Maki se sentara sobre él. Ahora ambos cuerpos se acomodaban y se fundían mejor en uno solo. Kojiro hacía que Maki saltara sobre él, sintiendo nuevamente el deseo de atacarla con todas sus fuerzas. Hyuga mordisqueaba el cuerpo de ella, Maki mordía el cuello de él. Era cierto que era la primera vez de ambos pero los dos lo estaban disfrutando con locura.

Era la primera vez que Hyuga se sentía así. La primera vez que él deseaba hacerle el amor de una manera tan intensa a una mujer, hacerla suya, poseerla hasta dejarla exhausta y a su merced. El solo recordarlo hacía que el deseo de él aumentara, de manera que aumentó la rapidez de sus embates. Maki volvió a gemir y a gemir con más fuerza hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en jadeos descontrolados.

¡Hazme tuya!.- gritó Maki, al tiempo que Hyuga llegaba al éxtasis.

Solo los árboles fueron testigos de su ferviente entrega. Ambos reposaban tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro, desnudos, satisfechos. Poco a poco el deseo surgió nuevamente en ambos y Hyuga no dudó en volver a hacer suya a Maki.

Te amo, Maki.- murmuró él, al tiempo que le hacía el amor, esta vez con más suavidad.

Dos días después, Maki regresó a Japón, con el corazón en vilo. No sabía si algún día volvería a ver a Hyuga, pero no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Sabía que solo a él podría amar en toda su vida, y que solo a él le pertenecería...

Sin embargo, dos semanas después de su regreso, Maki recibió una carta extraña, entregada por un cartero invisible que hizo su ronda de entregas en un horario desacostumbrado. La carta no tenía sellos, ni remitente, solo su nombre escrito: Maki Akamine. Ella, curiosa y asombrada, abrió la carta y sacó una hoja que solo tenía escrita una frase:

_"Iré por ti... Hasta el fin del mundo... "._

Maki entendió el mensaje. Casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando corrió hacia la puerta en busca del cartero invisible. Pero justo al abrirla, se encontró con la persona a la que más deseaba ver en su vida...

Hasta el fin del mundo.- repitió Kojiro Hyuga, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Maki se arrojó a sus brazos. Ella bien sabía que su cuerpo y el de su amado Kojiro volverían a fundirse en un solo...

**Notas:**

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

Uhm, éste es otro de los fics que rediseñé para mejorar. Simplemente diré que hice bien en modificarlo, nadie como Maki para pareja de Kojiro. (Fans de Kojiro, no se enojen conmigo, ellos me gustan mucho como pareja)

En fin, como sea, para esta historia utilicé lo que pasó en el especial de Captain Tsubasa: "_Go for 2006"_, con algunas modificaciones. En este especial, Maki sí va a ver a Kojiro a Italia, pero ella no llega a tiempo para verlo. Yo lo corregí para que estos dos sí pudieran verse xD.


End file.
